The present invention relates to a printer connected to a network, a printer server provided between the network and the printer for connecting the printer to the network, and an image processing system comprising the printer, the printer server and the network.
In recent years, a Local Area Network (LAN) is constructed by connecting a plurality of computers via a communication line so that the resources can commonly be shared by users. In many cases, a small number of printers are also connected to the network, so that a number of users commonly use the printers. Upon utilizing these printers on the network, the users can print images such as documents, drawings and photographs, formed on their own computers or obtained from other devices, by utilizing printer drivers. In each printer, execution/non-execution of functions characteristic of the printer, e.g., sorting, stapling and punching can be set, as well as setting of the size of a print sheet, the number of pages, and a paper tray to be used, and the like. All the functions, including these functions characteristic of the printer, can be set by utilizing a printer driver to be exclusively used for the printer.
However, when a print request for the printer is prepared by using a PDL printer driver which is not exclusively used for the printer, it is possible to set the basic setting items such as the size of a print sheet, the number of pages and a paper tray to be used, however, depending on the printer driver, it is sometimes impossible to set execution/non-execution of the functions characteristic of the printer, such as sorting, stapling and punching.
Further, in a case where a print request, where the size of a print sheet, the number of pages and a paper tray to be used are set, has been issued, if the contents of the setting in the print request must be changed or additional setting must be made, the print request is canceled, then necessary items are set again, and the request is re-issued. In such case, if a printer, which receives a number of print requests and performs printing in the received order, is used, the printer, that has last received the above re-issued print request, does not perform printing based on the canceled print request but performs printing based on the re-issued print request which has been received last.
Further, in use of a printer which cannot receive a number of print requests, print requests are stored in received order in a printer server which exists between the network and the printer. In this case, when the print mode of an already-issued print request must be changed, the print request is canceled, then setting is made again, and the print request is re-issued. If the printer receives the re-issued print request last, it performs printing based on the re-issued print request last.
In any type of printer, only for partial change and/or addition with respect to the print mode of an already-issued print request, all the print information must be sent again. This increases the load on the network, thus degrading the efficiency of the entire system.
The present invention realizes a network system in which, before a printer starts printing in accordance with a print request from a printer driver, the set items for the print job, such as the size of a print sheet, the number of pages and a paper tray to be used, can be changed, and further, additional mode setting such as execution/non-execution of sorting, execution/non-execution of stapling and execution/non-execution of punching can be made, from an operation panel of the printer or a printer server, without changing the position of the print job in the printing order.
Other objects and advantages besides those discussed above shall be apparent to those skilled in the art from the description of a preferred embodiment of the invention which follows. In the description, reference is made to accompanying drawings, which form a part thereof, and which illustrate an example of the invention. Such example, however, is not exhaustive of the various embodiments of the invention, and therefore reference is made to the claims which follow the description for determining the scope of the invention.